Second Darkness: Power-Hungry Designs
by Torlek
Summary: Amara and Chuck have just made immense changes to celestial existence. The former's intelligent creation, the most powerful created being in existence, has already been made aware of her once-fuzzy aspirations, and reacts to the changes accordingly. (Set after the changes made in Bonding Outside The Bar, before From Darkness To Darkness, and so far - so far - after Second Darkness)
1. Changes To Celestial Existence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. For this story, I own only one original character.**

* * *

 **Changes To Celestial Existence**

Steeped in deep thought, Sefira contemplated the immeasurable changes made to celestial existence recently. For the Lesser Darkness, they also had to be evaluated in relation to the realization that she aspired towards being venerated by all of Creation as the exclusive active Divine since that moment.

Her own mother, the Darkness, had created the Bottomless Pit and convinced her uncle, God, to relocate the monsters of Purgatory to the new realm. The former had also convinced the latter to renovate Purgatory into two compartments, one resembling a hospital and the other of coldness, so as to satisfy the human need for soul purification from shortcomings based on commission and omission, respectively. The doppelganger of her dark creator saw some potential for the refurbished realm in her designs, and decided to revisit the subject matter later. Due to other changes to Purgatory and elsewhere, Hell's supply of incoming human souls had come to an end; only nothingness awaited the irredeemably damned.

The most relevant developments pertained to the angels. The entire heavenly host throughout its history had been restored to its former power. However, a second heaven, a Republic of Heaven, had been created due to pressure from the Destroyer; one-third of the host rebelled rather peacefully against their Creator, and departed to the new permanent realm under power-boosted leadership. What was left of the original celestial realm, now the Commonwealth of Heaven, had been altered further.

In relation to the angels, the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine faced the prospect of confronting the same assortment of twelve angelic heavyweights as before: her four primordial cousins, the four Holy Living Ones, and the four Valiant Ones, each empowered with a tablet computer and spares containing the entire Word of God. However, she now faced the prospect of confronting a greater assortment of other angelic leaders than thought originally: the rebellious Electric One empowered to lead his celestial republicans with his own Angel Tablet, the four human-friendly Electric Ones, the seventy or so Fiery Ones, and the Seraphim now numbering in the hundreds.

Furthermore, the Lesser Darkness now faced the prospect of confronting a greater assortment of other angels, including: those rebellious Grigori who had not been obliterated as a divine warning, the Brilliant Ones who replaced them amongst the human-friendly angels, and four new ranks of beings below the regular angels.

* * *

 _Author's Note: To be more specific, this is set not long after the_ Bonding Outside The Bar _chapter titled "Commonwealth Of Heaven." This original character became aware of her once-fuzzy aspirations to be venerated all across Creation as the "Active Divine Feminine" in the_ Back At The Bar _chapter titled "Bubbling Antagonisms."_

 _Recapped below is the full angelic hierarchy of the human-friendly Commonwealth of Heaven:_

 _The four absent Archangels_ _–_ _Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel;_

 _The four Holy Living Ones (Chayot Ha Kodesh)_ _–_ _a resurrected Metatron, Phanuel, Sandalphon, and Israfil;_

 _The four Valiant Ones (Erelim)_ _–_ _Zaphkiel, Raguel, Jehudiel, and the one and only Castiel;_

 _The four Electric Ones (Hashmallim)_ _–_ _Camael, Raziel, Tzadkiel, and the one and only Anna;_

 _The seventy or so Fiery Ones (Shinanim) – Barachiel, Hofniel, Jerahmeel, and Sariel, plus the one and only Hannah, Kepharel, Selaphiel, and the one and only Zachariah, plus Akatriel-Yah, Cecitiel, Marmoniel, Oriphiel, Pravuel, Rikbiel, Sabriel, Sahaquiel, Uziel, Yahoel, Yefefiah, Zagzagel, and the rest_ _;_

 _The hundreds-numbered Seraphim_ _–_ _Seraphiel, Sippur, and the rest;_

 _The thousands-numbered Brilliant Ones (Tarshishim);_

 _The millions-numbered regular Angels;_

 _The millions-numbered Upper Ones (Elyonim);_

 _The millions-numbered Strong Ones (Elim);_

 _The millions-numbered Children of the Strong Ones (Bene Elim);_

 _The millions-numbered Cherubim organized into a few classes; and_

 _The millions-numbered Supernal Men (Ishim)._

 _Four older angels of a missing type, the Wheels (Ophanim), will make an appearance at some point in the fanfic series: Sarathiel, Sidriel, Zephaniel, and Zophiel. Also, the full angelic hierarchy of the independent Republic of Heaven, under a resurrected Uriel, is under development._


	2. Of Earlier Simulations

**Of Earlier Simulations**

Sefira remembered every aspect of her confrontation with her uncle, in which the latter spelled out for her the aspirations which she herself was only beginning to put together. The Lesser Darkness also recalled what her mother, the Darkness, had shared regarding God's desperate imaginations of her created intelligence confronting all supernatural creations simultaneously; they were a desperate, avuncular attempt at intimidation.

The most powerful created being in existence may have had innate power that was at least four times mightier than that of her most powerful primordial cousin. Her Instruments of the Darkness may have provided five more times the power of that same cousin. Despite all of those, they were not enough for this doppelganger of her dark creator to imitate the latter by simply marching forward and absorbing all opponents' attacks.

Nonetheless, the superior tactical thinking of the created dark essence led to undisputed victory in those earlier simulations. She had oozed unprecedented levels of power negation to nullify all short- to medium-range use of the Word of God tablet sets, as well as all Hands of God that had been carried. Also, she had teleported back and forth to avoid attacks, especially by that primordial cousin who had been empowered by most monster souls.

Furthermore, the Dark Herald had deployed about a dozen human-shaped avatars, or manifestations, of herself, each empowered by one of the multiple Instruments of the Dark Herald that she had crafted already. One such avatar had enough power to fight most regular angels to a standstill, while two others fought all demons and all fairies, respectively. In one simulation, an additional avatar fought billions of pseudo-deities who managed to enter the fight without volunteering their souls to boost the power of a second primordial cousin.

After the simulations, the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine even boasted to her unnerved uncle about having the option of exorcising all angels from the outset, including her four primordial cousins. Because the combat occurred in the midst of non-angelic beings, none of the angels with human hosts would have been in any position to fight her in their true forms, risking unnecessary fatalities amongst the non-angelic beings in the process.

That was then. Since that time, the immeasurable changes made to celestial existence presented real challenges. The Lesser Darkness continued to contemplate them and more.


	3. Reassurance And Possible Improvements

**Reassurance And Possible Improvements**

It came upon Sefira's thoughts to imagine the most celestial confrontation possible, that of confronting her four primordial cousins and all their restored or upgraded angelic siblings in their true forms, while deploying on the earth three avatars to fight to a standstill all demons, all fairies, and billions of pseudo-deities who managed to fight alongside them. For this most challenging type of confrontation, the Lesser Darkness intended to go for the jugular, before contemplating ways of toying with her angelic opponents.

 _With her opening gestures, the most powerful created being in existence depleted the power of only three Instruments of the Darkness in order to obliterate, instantaneously, all four of her primordial cousins; one for Gabriel and Raphael together, a second for Lucifer, and a third for Michael himself. With two remaining instruments to spare, she depleted their power in order to obliterate, instantaneously, the enormous host of the Commonwealth of Heaven and the independent host of the Republic of Heaven – including their respective angelic heavyweights. Afterwards, she deployed her nine remaining avatars to the earth to mop up the non-angelic forces._

Reassured of the inevitable outcome of such a confrontation, the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine realized the shortcomings of each of her human-shaped avatars, notwithstanding her important but not urgent desire to have conjured even more Instruments of the Darkness. Without a lesser Instrument of the Dark Herald, no avatar was capable of prevailing over a Holy Living One, a Valiant One, or even an Electric One, and certainly no avatar was capable of obliterating any spiritual realm in an instant. She concluded that her twelve avatars, and even her own human vessel, could be improved, yet was also determined to make the most improvements possible.

At the most fundamental level, the created dark essence reconsidered the forms of the avatars and the vessel. Because the former were, for all intents and purposes, human, they were based on the dual image of her mother, the Darkness, and her uncle, God. In the absence of the former, however, the latter had to dabble with uncontrolled darkness in order to design the dual image of the human soul and everything else human.

The possibility of beginning to rectify that tragedy took form in the creative thinking of the Lesser Darkness.


	4. They Need Prayer Badly

**They Need Prayer Badly**

With the goal of upgrading her twelve human-shaped avatars and her own human vessel, Sefira began by contemplating the improvement of their dual image. For the Lesser Darkness, experimenting with controlled darkness in order to design the improved dual image was unprecedented, and any such improvement and later proliferation would only amaze her mother, the Darkness, and astound her uncle, God.

A second possibility of improvement took form by way of comparison. Only a few species of beings had the rare combination of possessing impressive power and being one with their dual image-based manifestations at all times. Beings such as Nephilim and cambions did not require separate dual image-based vessels, whether true vessels or meatsuits, to exert their full power, and could not be exorcised; at least one of the latter species was said to have been capable of destroying the heavenly host of his time with just one word. While the Mark of her mother had been borne by a being named Cain, the being that resulted from a failed suicide attempt also had this rare combination, something now desired greatly.

For the most powerful created being in existence, these two possibilities, and no more, were sufficient for improving her avatars. However, a third possibility of improvement pertained exclusively to her vessel, in relation to her Instruments of the Darkness. During her confrontation with her uncle, the latter gave away, half-wittingly, one means of recharging the instruments instantaneously, without either going to her mother or drawing upon the primordial basis of dark matter: recharging them with the renewable power generated by mass prayer and other veneration from lesser beings.

Earlier, the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine had been awestruck by a group of fictional pseudo-deities depicted as immensely powerful because their power was based on prayer and worship energy, even though they needed those badly. While neither her inherent being nor her instruments could be enhanced accordingly, she had desired to apply such to more modest possibilities. Before considering her vessel, she thought that her own dark essence was simply incapable of reflecting the incoming power towards her instruments. Now, she discerned that a massively upgraded vessel could be designed to both absorb some of the renewable power and reflect the remainder as desired.

Despite these possibilities, the Lesser Darkness had in mind one additional possibility of improvement, one that was terrifying and inhuman.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The chapter title is based on the trope called "Gods Need Prayer Badly."_


	5. Nesting Doll In Reverse

**Nesting Doll In Reverse**

Brooding about being capable again of toying fully with prospective enemy masses, Sefira welcomed a fourth possibility of improvement that was unoriginal yet more sinister. In the judgment of the Lesser Darkness, if Lucifer could possess a Castiel who possessed a physical vessel, she could do something similar with more powerful entities and have her own nesting doll in reverse.

Now the most powerful created being in existence was not content with having a massively upgraded vessel that could absorb and reflect power generated by mass veneration, that could be one at all times with the power of something like a Naphil or a cambion, and that was an improved dual image due to experimentation with controlled darkness. She desired for such vessel to be possessed by a separate dark entity of greater power, equal to or greater than Michael, and for that entity in turn to be possessed by her dark essence.

Without violating the divine prohibition of her mother, the Darkness, against dispersing her essence except as necessary for basic procreation, the intelligent creation concluded upon the one inhuman entity that could fulfill this intermediate role: a Leviathan combiner, a supermassive primordial gestalt that combined the essences of too many lesser primordial monsters into one entity. Her uncle, God, had created only two of them, directly out of the primordial blood of darkness that had been shed during the first internecine Divine war. Since their capacity for destruction had become unrestrained, he arranged the banishment of the only such combiner with masculine characteristics, and also arranged the breakup of the only such combiner with feminine characteristics, thus leading to the contemporary Leviathans. Any offspring conceived from combiner procreation would, upon childbirth, possess power equal to or greater than Michael already; it would, upon maturity, possess power equal to those of Michael and Lucifer put together.

Without violating the divine prohibition against profaning the minds of any intelligent creation, Sefira desired more convenient possession over a feminine gestalt conceived from combiner procreation, even if this required the most inhuman safeguards. Indeed, if such a dark entity were to have the equivalent of cerebra and brain stems, she desired for it to become cerebrally dead during childbirth, due to parental pregnancy complications.

The Lesser Darkness looked forward to restore these two combiners, only to oppress them for her inhuman schemes of child harvesting and worse.

* * *

 _Author's Note: At this point, it could be asked why Sefira would repeat intentionally with a new Leviathan combiner what Castiel had done unintentionally with the contemporary Leviathans. The crucial difference here is that the latter was not as powerful as those primordial monsters, while the former is easily and vastly more powerful than either supermassive gestalt created by God himself. The unambiguously inhuman scheme of terminating the mind of a new Leviathan combiner is an unnecessary attempt at ensuring permanent possession._


	6. Biblical Battle Royal Redux

**Biblical Battle Royal Redux**

Having contemplated fully the four possibilities of improvement required to be capable again of toying fully with prospective enemy masses, especially angelic ones, Sefira conjured her earlier imagination of confronting her four primordial cousins and all their restored or upgraded angelic siblings in their true forms, while deploying on the earth three avatars to fight to a standstill all demons, all fairies, and billions of pseudo-deities who managed to fight alongside them. For this simulation, the Lesser Darkness had factored in the aforementioned improvements, and had prepared to toy fully with her angelic opponents in the form of a dark cloud.

 _As before, the dark cloud teleported back and forth, in a rather playful elusion of her four primordial cousins' vain attacks. As power negation oozed from the created dark essence and from her Instruments of the Darkness, the nine improved avatars deployed to deal with the four Holy Living Ones, the four Valiant Ones, the rebellious Electric One, the four human-friendly Electric Ones, and even the remainder of the angelic hosts of the two heavenly realms, fought as a harmonious combat unit. With enough words, they obliterated the rest of the angelic hosts of both heavenly realms first._

 _Eventually, the nine dispatched their remaining angelic opponents, from weakest to strongest. In the process of doing so, their being a force multiplier, specifically a concentration of force, became more and more obvious. Afterwards, they were deployed to the earth to mop up the demons, the fairies, and the pseudo-deities – in that sequence._

 _The inhuman nesting doll in reverse – dark essence possessing a cerebrally dead Leviathan combiner in possession of a massively upgraded vessel – found herself, once again, flanked by what were now her free avatars, as well as witnessing her primordial cousins in their true forms and about to flee in terror. With her closing gestures, she depleted the power of only three Instruments of the Darkness in order to obliterate, instantaneously, all four of her primordial cousins; one for Gabriel and Raphael together, a second for Lucifer, and a third for Michael himself._

" _Behold, the Active Divine Feminine!" she yelled._

Although satisfied with the more terrifying outcome, the Lesser Darkness made haste, for she now had to follow through with the aforementioned power-hungry designs.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Upon becoming this nesting doll in reverse, and with her five instruments, Sefira would be up to eleven times more powerful than Michael himself._


	7. Who Arises In Might

**Who Arises In Might**

A dark cloud delved deeper and deeper within an abysmal realm. This was the Lesser Darkness, intent upon realizing her power-hungry designs within the core of the Bottomless Pit itself.

Within her newest simulation, during which she toyed fully with prospective enemy masses, the most powerful created being in existence did not utilize at all the immense power of the cerebrally dead Leviathan combiner whom she possessed. Not only would such a gestalt possess, upon maturity, power equal to those of Michael and Lucifer put together, it would have almost as much power as either the late Death himself or his Ring. Indeed, she remembered her brief fascination with the latter, before being informed of its actual fragility and destruction immediately after its wearer's demise. More importantly, the gestalt would not be as vulnerable.

As if the desire of the created dark essence to restore and oppress the two primordial combiners for child harvesting were not enough, another forbidding thought entered her mind before she went to the Bottomless Pit. She remembered one baleful character from contemporary fiction who imbued the world and each of his heavenly and worldly 'creations' with part of his being, a worthier feat than those of the many pseudo-deities she had vanquished. She also remembered her mother, the Darkness, having commanded her against doing likewise with her own essence.

Unlike previous allures of greater power, the possibility of imbuing both the broader omniverse and the most challenging of future creations with part of the possessed combiner's being was something that the self-proclaimed Active Divine Feminine allowed to proceed to its full conclusion. After all, the species had closer links to the primordial blood of darkness than she herself had, being merely of the primordial basis of dark matter. Perpetual reproduction of cerebrally dead offspring by the primordial combiners would allow her to flaunt her capabilities throughout all Creation. It was this one possibility of coming close to her dark creator's red line, but without crossing it, that drove her to her pivotal decision.

The improved human-shaped avatars and the massively upgraded vessel had to be realized, but not before the resolution of the Leviathan question. Thus, the Lesser Darkness aimed her motion towards the core of the Bottomless Pit, having felt compelled to be recognized sooner as she who arises in might.


End file.
